Canon Story//Blackness Squadron
Ships exploded out of hyperspace as sirens tore through the Curse Maker. "Blackness Squadron, lets go!" Yelled Commander Voidus, and a squadron off pilots raced out off the barracks. The hangars were a mess, as the group of pilots raced in, but the squadron jumped into their Starfighters and exploded into the battle. An ALI Fighter locked onto Taz, and nearly tore a wing from his fighter. Klag's ship turned the ship to flaming scrap, before falling back into attack formation."We just got orders, were taking out the warship on the left of the Supply Ship." Explained Voidus. The fighters accelerated to attack speed and spearheaded towards the ship. A swarm of ALI Fighters were guarding the ship, but their numbers were cut in half by the squadron's torpedoes. The fighters engaged, and plasma tore through space in all directions. Taz veered right, Knife barrel rolled to avoid a torpedo. An ALI fighter exploded and shrapnel pierced another's cockpit. Voidus' bursts of plasma tore through a fighter like a hot knife through butter. A fighter clipped Scar's wing, leaving exposed wiring. The warship's fighter escort was destroyed, but next came the hard part; Getting passed its point defense weapons. Voidus, Taz, Klag, and Knife sped forwards out of formation, weaving through the fire. "Get to the underbelly, we're gonna fight our way to the bridge and bring this ship down." Ordered Voidus. "We're pilots, not soldiers! " Replied Toxosis. "Not even our torpedoes can get through their shields! Everyone, follow my lead!" Yelled Knife, as he rocketed towards the hangar. The fighters left the ALI ships in ruins. They set down and jumped out of their cockpits. "Our pistols aren't gonna have anything on their rifles" pointed out Toxosis as she grabbed her weapon. "Doesn't mean we can't try" said Voidus, "watch each other's backs and we'll make it. Lets go, lets go!" The pilots blasted their way through the halls of the ship. “Knife, on your left!” Yelled Klag as ALI Elite cane charging from a side corridor. Knife turned and shot three blasts, all hitting their mark. Taz let out a cry as a plasma bolt hit him in the gut. “Toxosis, stay with him!” Ordered Voidus. He ducked from fire and then hit an ALI dead centre in the face. Scar blasted the rifle out of a guard’s hands and then proceeded to kick him in the side of the head before firing at the unconscious guard. “Everybody keep moving!” Yelled Voidus. The pilots eventually made it to the bridge. The command staff were all unarmed. “This is to easy.” Thought Scar. The doors slammed closed and a squad of commandos leapt out from behind computers. The room lit up with plasma fire. Knife winced as a bolt hit him in the knee. He shot the commando attacking Voidus in the head. Klag leapt over to him and shot another commando. They eventually managed to defeat the commandos, and executed all the command staff as soon as one pulled out a pistol. Heavy walked up to one of the terminals. “Uuuh, Sir” He Said, “My Alian isn’t that good, but I think this ship is about to start self destructing.” All the pilots went silent. “Everyone get to the hangar NOW!” He yelled. The pilots rushed through the hallways, all evacuated, and made it to where Toxosis and Taz where. “We can’t move him.” She told the group. “Well we’re gonna need to. Either he dies of his injury or he dies in a self destructing cruiser.” Explained Heavy. “The ship is self destructing?” Questioned Toxosis. “Yes. We need to move now.” Voidus told her. “YOU need to move now. I’ll catch up.” She Replied. “But..” “No buts!“ She interrupted Voidus, “Go.” The pilots made it to their fighters in the hangar, now much emptier with the entire ship evacuated. “Where’s Toxosis?” Asked Klag, “She said She would catch up!” An explosion rocked the ship. “As much as I want to stay, doing so would be suicide. Toxosis made her choice and now we have to get out of here.” Voidus told him. Klag removed his helmet and put a fire charge beneath it. He dived into his cockpit and came out with a pen and some paper. As the helmet burst into flames, he scribbled “Toxosis” on the paper and threw it on the fire. The other pilots watched in silence. Another explosion rocked the ship. “Alright.” Said Voidus, “We’ve got to go. For real this time.” The pilots jumped into their fighters and flew out of the hangar. Behind them, the cruiser crashed into another and exploded, sending debris flying at a third. “For Galaxia!” Klag imagined her saying.